


I'd never let you go.

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, antonios an ASSHOLE, being dorks??, headache, look at that title totally sappy, what the fuck do u tag for this, you think ... you think its gonna be sappy right?, youre wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like “I’d never let you go” and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.</p><p>tell me it's not fucking spamano literally LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd never let you go.

A soft whine escaped Lovino’s throat as he turned his head, nuzzling it against Antonio’s neck in an attempt to hide his face, eyes squeezed shut tightly. His head was throbbing with a headache, and the soap opera they had been watching together became harder and harder to focus on, as the pain in his head increased. “Tonio..” he murmured, a pout present on his lips as the feeling didn’t falter.

“What is it,  _ amor _ ?” his lover murmured softly, eyebrows knit inward in concern as the smaller clung to him, his hand that had been draped over his shoulder lightly rubbing his shoulder, soothingly so.

“My head hurts..” he grumbled, pulling back from his neck, only to rest his head on his shoulder, eyes barely open as he flicked his hazel eyes up to set on Antonio. 

“Do you want to lie down?”

A mute nod of the head was his answer, and Antonio pulled back from the embrace they’d been sharing, sitting up on the couch before standing completely. Lovino sat up, and Antonio hook his arms underneath him without a word, knowing already his lover would want to be carried up to their bedroom. He clung to his shoulders as he held him bridal-style, carrying him towards the stairs, ascending up the steps carefully.

A grumpy pout still lingered on his lips, and Antonio caught sight of it and chuckled. “Don’t be so pouty~!” He sang, swaying the smaller in his arms slightly and then, for a split second, pretending to drop Lovino. The brunet yelped and his eyes flew open, trying to cling to Antonio.

“Why the hell did you do that?!” He growled, smack Antonio on the side of his head, weakly, given his position, but still a  _ smack _ was heard as he glared up at him.

Meanwhile, the asshole was doing nothing but giggling to himself before he, once again, pretended to drop him, making Lovino’s heart drop in his stomach.

“Stop it! You’re going to end up actually dropping me!”

“Don’t say that,  _ mi vida _ , I’d never let you go,” he cooed, swaying him in his arms again, carelessly so, and didn’t even notice as there was a sudden, loud smack, followed by a yelp of pain.

He’d smacked his lover’s head  right into the stair railings. This, of course, had only made his headache work, and Lovino had brought one of his hands down to firmly hold his forehead. Instead of being concerned, like any good boyfriend should be, Antonio broke into laughter, while his smaller lover was off spouting insults at him as he doubled over, setting him down on the stairs.

“Stop laughing, asshat!” Lovino shouted, smacking him on the shoulder, fighting off a smile due to the other’s contagious laughter.


End file.
